Lucy's romatic comedy
by grayXlucyFE
Summary: Ever since Lucy was 15 years old, her favorite type of movies was romantic comedies. She would always see films where two would fall in love, have a fight, but end up together again. She wanted that. So as the years dragged on and it was time for her to go to college, she never thought she would meet two guys who falls in love her. Laxus and Gray, who will she pick?
1. perview

Ever since Lucy was 15 years old, her favorite type of movies was romantic comedies. She would always see films where two would fall in love, have a fight, but end up together again. She wanted that. So as the years dragged on and it was time for her to go to college, she never thought she would meet two guys who falls in love her. Laxus and Gray, who will she pick?

Not all my story the plot was made by _TheRomanticComedian _on Watt Pad. Here is the link to the original story 6495502-my-own-romantic-comedy. I liked the story and made a fairy tail version. I changed A LOT! It's kind of like I didn't use the story, but I still used the plot -_-. This is not plagiarism because I only used the plot, and nothing from the story is in mine, plus I gave credit.

The story will be up soon!


	2. Chapter 1 (the transfer student)

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I walked into the hallway, searching for the principal's office. I walked down the hall and turned on my heel, nothing. I started walking fast, uncontrollably, and ran straight into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry," I quickly said, turning my head to a blue head girl on the floor rubbing her bottom. Looks like I hit her hard. I then held my hand out to her, which she took with a smile.

"It's ok, things like this happen all the time, but you look mad. Are you looking for something? I don't think I've seen you here before." She said with her eyebrow raised.

I nodded and gave her a kind smile, "I'm kind of new here, and I just transferred. I was in the process of trying to find the principal's office."

"Oh wow a transfer student!" she said excitingly, "I don't mind showing you Mr. Makarov's office."

"Gee thanks, umm..."

"Levy," I smiled and nodded

"Lucy, so where is this office?" she quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hall.

**Gray's P.O.V**

"Come on gramps, do you really think I'll cause this Lucy heartfillia chick trouble?" I groaned to the man sitting in front of me. The man huffed and looked at me deeply in the eyes.

"Yes, she is a very beautiful girl and I'm sure she'll be your next target." he shifted in his sit then looked back at me "I know how you are Gray"

I hummed at this "we'll see just how pretty this girl is," I smirked and got up from my chair, but turned when he called my name "what?"

"I'm serious gray don't touch her." I rolled my eyes and started for the door. When it opened in front of me, showing two girls, I stopped straight in my tracks.

"oh sorry gray, Excuse me" the blue headed one said, walking by me with another girl with golden hair. She was pulling her by her hand and into the office

"no problem shortly" I said opening the door, but stopped by the old man again.

"Gray I meant what I said"

"Yeah yeah I got ya" and with that I walked out the door.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

"Hello Mr. Makarov," I said bowing to the old man sitting in his chair, smiling.

"Hello Ms. Heartfillia, Ms. Mcgarden." he said nodding to both of us. Levy sat down with a smile and nodded back to the principle. "I've head my shares of you Ms. Heartfillia. Please have fun here at fairy tail's collage! And if there is anything you need just tell me. Your homeroom teacher will be here to pick you up and take you to homeroom." At that moment the door opened and a woman with long pink hair, puffed and fluffy at the end, walked in.

"Hello Lucy I'll be taking you to your class, sorry!" she said bowing; I sweat dropped, but then smiled when she stood back up straight, "I'm Mrs. Aries."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Aries," I stood up with levy behind me, waving to Mr. Makarov.

"Yes. Well, we'll be going now Mr. Makarov, sorry." she said turning and then walked down the hall, levy not to short behind her. I turned and look at the old man, who was now looking through some papers.

"Thanks a lot for your help Mr. Makarov." The man looked up and smiled back.

"Oh you're welcome Lucy! Remember if you need help I'll be here." I nodded and then walked out the door, trying to catch up with levy and the teacher.

* * *

"Ok Lucy when we get to the class, you stand at the door till I tell you to come in ok, sorry!" I nodded turning to levy.

"Does she do that often?" I whispered to her, she laughed and shook her head.

"Yeah new students freak out, but then get use to it after a while" she said smiling back at me, I started giggling and levy soon joined in, which turned into a full laugh.

"Girls" Mrs. Aries said frowning at us.

"Oh sorry Mrs. Aries" we both said in unison still laughing a little.

She smiled and nodded to levy, then walked into the class. I turned to levy and frowned.

"You can go to your home room now. Hopefully I won't get lost this time, and if I do ill just ask someone from my class." She frowned at this.

"I'm in this homeroom too," she said, a small chuckle in her voice.

I slowly nodded, "well then, go ahead in" she flashed me a quick smile, then opened the door and closed it back.

**Gray's P.O.V**

When the teacher walked in, I slowly lowered my feet off my desk. Only because the collage's "_bad ass"_, Erza, told me to. She put down some papers then turned to the class, smiling lightly.

"Good morning everyone, Today I have a cute surprise for you!" she then turned to the door and nodded. I leaned in and watched the cute surprise walk into the classroom.

A girl with long golden hair now stood in front of the class a sweet smile on her face. I soon noticed this was the girl Shorty was with earlier. "Hello everyone, I'm Lucy heartfillia. I'll be joining your second year of college. Please be nice to me." she bowed, while some of the boys went crazy. I on the other hand smirked. _'So this is the beautiful Lucy chick, huh. I could have some fun with her.' _

"Like she said, please treat her well. Now Miss Heartfillia," Mrs. Aries said turning to Lucy "you can sit by…" she trailed of scanning the class for an empty seat. "Ah! Right there by jellal, jellal please raise your hand so she know who you are" jellal did what the teacher said and scooted over for Lucy to sit.

At this collage, the desk where big and could sit up to 2 people, so we all had someone next to us at all times. Me, _"the Lucy one_" got Erza to deal with 24/7 and her constant bull shit.

Lucy walked over and sat by jellal, all eyes on her. From the way the desks were arranged, her and Jellal's seat were next to me and Erza's. Ezra, who didn't like jellal sitting by her, bull shited all the way till lunch.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

When it was lunch time, I searched for levy. At one o'clock we had an hour to go to our dorms and eat, but I didn't know where my dorm room was. Mrs. Aries noticed this and walked over to me, handing me a key.

"I'm sorry Lucy I forgot to give you your dorm key, and tell you who will be your room mate." She said with an apologetic smile. "If you can find Mira Jane, your room mate, I'm sure she'll help you unpack. But don't forget to be back at class by 2 o'clock ok?" I took the key and smiled.

"Thanks Mrs. Aries." and with that I took off to find Mira, where ever or whoever she was.

**Thanks mina! Hope you guys like the first chappie! Numba 2 will be out soon**

**And so as the next chappie for Lucy and Haruhi's switch!**

**Bye ~ bye!**


	3. Chapter 2 ( natsu and laxus)

**Lucy's P.O.V**

"_**Oh wow a transfer student!" "Gray I meant what I said" "If you can find Mira Jane, your room mate, I'm sure she'll help you unpack. But don't forget to be back at class by 2 o'clock ok?"**_

"Room 153," levy's smile slowly turned into a frown, as she read the small note card. "That's the room right next to gray and natsu's."

"Gray? Natsu?" I lifted my drink to my mouth and took a sip, watching levy grunt to the names.

"Yeah you saw gray already," my eyebrow rose a little at this, "remember when we were going to Mr. Makarov's office?" I nodded slowly, trying to recall the scene. "Well, the guy that was walking out after us was gray. He's the male bad ass of the school. And natsu is the funny lively guy everyone likes"

"Oh I see, wait what you mean by male bad ass? Is there like a male and female bad as of the whole campus?" she nodded and shoved a fry in her mouth.

"Erza and gray, God why are talking about them again?" I shrugged and then frowned.

"Are they bad or something?"

"Well they think they can do anything and it pisses everyone off. Gray acts like he can get every girl in the school, while Erza always demands things from everyone."

"So gray is a player and this Erza girl is bossy?" levy nodded

"It's good someone understands," I laughed and checked my watch.

"Its 1:55 we better get going" she shook her head and stood up.

"Did you have enough time to unpack a little?"

"Mhm, my roommate helped me, she's really sweet" levy watched my face as we walked out the café and to our class, waiting for me to say my roommate's name "Mira Jane"

"Oh yeah she is sweet, but don't piss her off, natsu has done that a lot!" I laughed and she joined as we came across a pink haired boy and a blonde.

"Well, did he exactly say that natsu?" the blonde said with a frown.

"Yep and rubbed it in to! God I hate Gray!" the other boy exclaimed, when he saw us he smiled. "Oii, levy! Luce!" he said waving his hand to us.

"Hey natsu, laxus. Come meet Lucy!" levy called back with a grin, then she turned to me "that's natsu the one I was talking about earlier" I nodded and walked up to the two.

Natsu smiled and threw his arm around my shoulders. "Wow I was surprised to hear we were having a transfer student!" he chuckled a little "I'm natsu and this guy's laxus" he said pointing to the blonde behind him.

I smiled to laxus, who was looking away from the conversation, until he heard his name. He nodded, then looked away again. Natsu, on the other hand was cheesing down.

"Since we're all here, why don't we all walk back to class together." levy suggested, smirking to natsu, who grinned back.

"Yeah, it would give me some time to talk to Lucy!" natsu said walking down the hall with a skip in his step.

**Gray's P.O.V**

I was walking down the hall way when I caught a glimpse of the golden blonde, walking with hot head. I wondered if because of what I said earlier, he was trying to keep her from me. I chuckled at this and took it as a joke. So joined in on all the jokes, and decided to play one myself.

I walked to the corner and waited for the right time to jump out and sweep the blonde from them. When they all turned and stared down the hall, I thought it was the cue to go. I walked behind them a little slowly, then got faster until I was right under the girl and threw my arm around her.

She turned and looked me in the eyes, a surprised look on her face. "Hello Mrs. Lucy" I said with a smirk.

"Gray what are you doing?" natsu said frowning at me "get your hands off her. You know what the principle said, hands off!"

"Yeah yeah, but it's hard to keep your hands off this?" laxus huffed at this.

"Um I'm sorry but, I don't think I know you." she said with an apologetic look on her face.

"Do you want to?" I said with a grin

"Gray you bastard!" natsu growled

"Calm down I won't do anything to her ok," I said to natsu who was clearly not like this, "at least I'll try."

"Don't shit with me gray, I know you, you sleep with every girl you can get your hands on!"

"And that's your concern how?"

"Because she's my friend now." he growled to me grabbing my shirt.

"That's enough you two," a voice said behind us.

"Erza?" levy said surprised

"Gray leave the girl alone, and natsu calm down, you guys are late to class and fighting," she walked over to us as I let go of Blondie.

"Damn Erza, I can't have any fun huh?" she frowned at this.

"Gray," she said her eyes narrowing

"Yeah I got ya." I said walking to class.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

Erza bowed then walked off behind gray. I turned to natsu who was still pissed.

"What was that all about?" levy asked with a frown.

"I don't know but I do know this," natsu said turning to me "if he puts his hands on you again, you come get me or laxus ok." laxus nodded at this.

"Ok, thanks natsu." I said smiling. Levy grinned and turned to natsu.

"Putting that aside, we should do something after classes to day." she said clapping her hands together

"Yeah." I said with a nod of agreement

"I agree it's been a while since I went out with you levy," natsu said throwing his arm around levy giving her a small shove, while she laughed.

"Yeah is it ok if I bring Gajeel along?"

"Gajeel?" I said to laxus

"Levy's boyfriend." he explained with a shrug. I slowly nodded understanding

"Sure Gajeel can come! As long as he fights me!" natsu said with a laugh, swinging levy the other way

"Ok ok ill tell him" I giggled at the two. This collage sure is lively.

It was after school and we walked to bowling alley on the collage's campus. It was hard to get Mira off my back, thinking I was going on a date.

**~flash back~**

"_Come on Mira its not a date I promise!" but she wasn't budging _

"_Oh Lucy, you don't have to hide it. I understand," she said laughing_

"_No you don't. It's just me, levy, laxus, and natsu."_

"_Ok ok Lucy go and have fun." she said with smile, a chuckle still in her voice_

"_Do you want to come?" I said while I threw on some shorts and a jacket_

"_Oh heavens no, I have too much paper work to do!" I raised my eyebrows_

"_Paper work?" she nodded_

"_I'm also the collage's disciplinary comity's president."_

"_Oh ok I'll see you when I get back." she waved at me as I walked out the door and down the dorm hallway._

**~flash back end~**

"So, what exactly was the paper work about?" natsu said to me, throwing his hands behind his head.

"I don't know she didn't say…" I said with a frown

"Well you girls go get us a place to bowl, me, laxus and Gajeel will get the shoes" me and levy nodded in unison.

"Sizes?" Gajeel said to us. Him and natsu didn't fight, yet, but agreed to do it after we were done.

"6 and a half." levy said walking off.

"7." he nodded and turned to the man behind the counter. With thumbs up from natsu, I walked off to catch up with levy.

**Thanks mina! Hope you guys like this chappie! Numba 3 will be out soon.**

**And so as the next chappie for Lucy and Haruhi's switch!**

**Bye ~ bye!**


	4. NOTE

**Im very sorry that I have not updated this story in so long **

**I feel really bad about not being able to, but I promise it will be up really soon! **

**Ive been busy, my brother just came back home and his girlfriend is having a baby! XD plus I got school, extra classes (I tutor some peoples) so I don't get home until like 9pm. And I still have to get ready for the next day.**

**And I cant reply to your comments and reviews because my tablet broke.**

**All has been going on. But I promise ill try and get a chapter up soon**

**Fingers cross!**

**And as all ways thx for reading**

**I plan to post the next chapter on the 14 my free day. So hope and pray I can XD!**


End file.
